Predictions in Dreams
by Stacychicky
Summary: Stacy has nightmares about her father, the undertaker...Can Stacy save him from Brock and Big show? Trust me at the end her life and everyone's life will change
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people but Stacy and some of the events did happen and they are owned my Vince McMahon...Read and review please  
  
  
  
UPDATE: Edge and I were still together. It was now 2 year they have been going out. Her wrestling career was now blasting off. The only thing that was going on in her life was nightmares she was having.  
  
I was in my room sleeping,it was now 1:00 am when my nightmare was coming back.  
  
I was in my dressing room watching my fathers match with Matt Hardy. I saw that it was taken back stage. I ran backstage and saw Brock Lesner pick up a tank and ram it into my father's hand. My father fell down and screamed in pain.  
  
I started screaming and my father comes in.  
  
Taker: Stacy! Stacy!Wake up.  
  
I woke up and sat up quickly and started crying.  
  
Taker: Was it another one of your nightmares?  
  
Stacy: Yes and it gets worse every night.  
  
I cried in his arms til I pretended to fall asleep. When he tucked me in and went back to bed, I went to the kitchen and brewed up a pot of coffee and took a shower. When my father woke up at 6 and took a shower. He came into the kitchen. He saw me there with a coffee cup in my hand and the empty coffee pot next to me.  
  
Taker: Hey sweety.  
  
Stacy: Hey  
  
Taker: Didn't leave me any coffee huh?  
  
Stacy: Oh sorry...I'll make another  
  
Taker: That would be great...did you stay up all morning?  
  
Stacy: No...i slept for hours  
  
I started to make more coffee.Undertaker didn't believe me and I knew it. He walked up to me and gently moved my chin up so i was looking into his eyes.  
  
Taker: Sweety...tell me the truth  
  
Stacy: Every night when you wake me up...I start a pot of coffee and take a shower and drink coffee so I can stay up. I can't take these nightmares anymore.  
  
Taker: Oh baby...I didn't know they were that bad. I will call teh doctor today.  
  
Stacy: no dad i will be alright.  
  
Taker: Sweety...look at yourslef you are dead tired and you have alot of caffeine in you. You need help  
  
Stacy: I'LL BE FINE JUST DROP IT! 


	2. Stacy and Vince talk

I stormed up to my bedroom and packed my bag for the arena tonight. While my father was getting packed i left a note for him on the table and left to the arena. He came into the kitchen and saw the note  
  
Dad left for the arena to talk to Mr.McMahon...see you there later...Love Stacy  
  
He then headed to the arena. Meanwhile at the arena I knocked on Vinces door..  
  
Mr.M: come in  
  
I walked in and shook his hand  
  
MR.M: Stacy what a surprize what can I do for you.  
  
Stacy: Mr.McMahon sir...I came to ask a favor of you  
  
Mr.M: What is the favor  
  
Stacy: I would like a match with a man tonight if you please sir  
  
Mr.M: why would you want a match like that  
  
Stacy: I just need to get my frustration out sir...so please...can I have the match...any man of your choice.  
  
Mr.M: You know what since you are so nice and polite about it and i am in a giving mood. Yes you have your match.  
  
Stacy: Oh thank you sir thank you.  
  
Mr.M: it's nothing...lets see you need an man huh...let's see....i got one for you..he's kind of rough though  
  
Stacy: I'll take on whoever you want  
  
Mr.M: Ok then your man will be Chris Jerico  
  
Stacy: Good...When is my match  
  
Mr.M: your match will be first.  
  
I shook his hand and left to my locker room where I found Edge. I kissed him.  
  
Edge: what are you doing here so early i thought you didn't have a match tonight?  
  
Stacy: had to talk to Vince  
  
Edge: What's a matter? are you ok?  
  
Stacy: yea I just wanted a match tonight.  
  
Edge: Did you get one yes.  
  
There was a knock on my door.  
  
Stacy: come in  
  
A man came in.  
  
Announcer: sorry to bother you miss. calloway, but Vince wanted me to have you sign this contract for your match in couple of minutes with Chris Jerico.  
  
I signed it and he left  
  
Edge: stacy are you crazy  
  
Stacy: What?  
  
Edge: Jerico is very dangerous.  
  
Stacy: I have to do this  
  
Edge: No you don't  
  
Stacy:I need a challenge  
  
Edge: can't you wrestler molly holly or something  
  
Stacy: I can't back out now  
  
Edge: Does your dad know? 


	3. Jerico vs Stacy

Stacy: nope  
  
EdgE: He needs to know stacy and you know that  
  
Stacy: I can't tell him...Edge if i tell him he will get mad and then i won't be able to concentrate on the match and i will get hurt  
  
Edge: some one has to tell him  
  
Stacy: Will you tell him? You can tell him you tried to stop me, but i wouldn't listen  
  
Edge: OK but only becasue i love you so  
  
We kissed.  
  
Stacy: well i got to go my match is starting  
  
Edge: Be careful...if anything were to happen to you i....  
  
Stacy: Nothing will happen...  
  
We kissed again and went our sepatate ways. I walked to curtains. Jerico was already down in the ring. My music came on and I walked downt he ramp. The crowd went wild. Mean while Kane, RVD, and Undertaker were in the Undertaker's locker room talking when there was a knock.  
  
Taker: come in  
  
Edge walks in  
  
RVD: Hey Edge my man what's up  
  
Edge: we have a problem it's about Stacy.  
  
They all turned to him and had woried looks on there faces.  
  
Taker: What's wrong....is she ok?  
  
Edge: I don't think she will be in a few minutes  
  
Kane: Why?  
  
Edge: this morning she went to Vince and asked him for a match with a guy.  
  
Taker: What?  
  
EdgE: she is wrestling Chris Jerico right now  
  
RVD: Let's go  
  
All 4 of them ran toward the ring...meanwhile... Jerico and I were fighting. I was doing rather well for fighting a man ...ecspecially Chris Jerico. I was winning until I got the WALLS OF JERICO! I tried to get to the ropes, but Jerico pulled me away. The pain...oh the pain. My back was hurting me and the pain went to my backt o my neck. I can't take much more. I tapped and the bell rang. Jerico won. The refferee tried to break Jerico's grip but he wouldn't let go. I screamed in pain. Then Kane's music and flams came on and the 4 guys ran down the ramp. when they entered the ring Jerico left and was 1/2 way up the ramp laughing. The 4 went to me. I was crying. Kane picked me up and took me to the Undertaker's locker room. I was asleep in my uncle Kane's arms as I was layed on the couch to sleep.  
  
Taker: She is so tired...she's been having thoughs nightmares again.  
  
Kane: not again  
  
Edge: What nightmares?  
  
Taker: She has nightmares about me...and so she never sleeps she just drinks coffee and stays up to avoid the nightmares. 


	4. Taker's hurt

While they talk quietly...my nightmares start up again.  
  
I was in my dressing room watching my fathers match with Matt Hardy.Matt was losing.. I saw that it was taken back stage.I knew something was going to happen.I ran backstage and saw Brock Lesner pick up a tank, "DAD WATCH OUT!!!!" and ram it into my father's hand. My father fell down and screamed in pain. I ran to him.."DAD ARE YOU OK" But he just screamed in pain. "SOME ONE HELP HIM" i yelled...Then Brock pulled my hair...  
  
Taker shook me.  
  
Taker: Stacy wake up.  
  
I woke up screaming. He held on to me..  
  
Taker: Stacy it's ok i am here it's ok.  
  
I cried.  
  
Stacy: Dad please don't wrestle Matt tonight. i know something will happen. PLEASE DON"T WRESTLE HIM!  
  
Taker: Stacy you are being silly. nothing will happen to me. Now I got to go to my match.. RVD, Kane, and Edge will stay with you. It's ok  
  
Stacy: DAD!  
  
But he walked out. I got up and tried to get to the door, but RVD stood in my way holding me back.  
  
RVD: Stacy calm down  
  
Stacy: Brock will attack him..we have to help him  
  
RVD: He's fine....shhhh don't cry he will be fine.  
  
I cried and fell to my knees. RVD picked me up and put my on the couch.  
  
Kane: here we will turn on tv and show u he is fine.  
  
I watched it and I kept flashing back to my dream. Everything that The Undertaker and Matt were doing was happening.  
  
Stacy: I already know what will happen..Matt will get a chair and bring it in and dad will grab the chair throw it out of the ring and the fight will head back stage.  
  
Edge: Stacy baby...it was a nightmare thats all....it won't happen.  
  
We all watched the TV and then it happened. Matt got a chair and brought it into ring. Undertaker saw in adn threw it out of the ring and the match went backstage. They all looked at Stacy and she ran out the room. When they opened the door she was gone, but they knew where undertaker was.... Meanwhile...I ran backstage and saw Brock Lesner pick up a tank, "DAD WATCH OUT!!!!" and he ram it into my father's hand. My father fell down and screamed in pain. I ran to him.."DAD ARE YOU OK" But he just screamed in pain. "SOME ONE HELP HIM" i yelled...Then Brock pulled my hair...I screamed and then you could hear food step...Brock looked down the hall and saw Edge, RVD, and Kane comeing and he ran my head into the fence and ran away. I fell to the ground. RVD and Edge ran to me and Kane ran to Undertaker..  
  
RVD: Stacy are you alright  
  
Stacy: Yea..DAD ...we need to help him  
  
I got up. my head was bleeding, but i went over to my dad. He was in alot of pain I could tell. The parametics came and there were 4 of them. 2 helped my dad and 2 come over to me.  
  
Stacy: GET AWAY FROM ME ...HELP MY DAD...I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP...HE HIM NOW  
  
RVD: Stacy your dad is being taken care of and you're hurt so let them help you.  
  
Stacy: I don't need help  
  
Taker: STACY LET THEM HELP YOU  
  
Stacy: BUT DAD...  
  
Taker: STACY DO AS I SAY.  
  
EMT: You both need to go to the hospital  
  
Stacy: Why me?  
  
EMT: You need stitches. 


	5. Paul and Brock attack

My dad and I went to the hospital. After I was stitched up I went into my fathers room. I ran to him and hugged him  
  
Stacy :DAD ARE YOU OK?  
  
Taker: Yea its just a broken arm..  
  
Stacy: ITS JUST A BROKEN ARM! DAD THAT MEANS YOU CAN"T WRESTLE. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT BROCK  
  
Taker: Don't worry i can wrestle. I got a match with him at No Mercy in a Hell in a Cell match  
  
Stacy: DAD ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T WRESTLE LIKE THAT.  
  
Taker: Enough about me...how's your head.  
  
I tried to calm down apparently he didn't wanna talk about it so i calmed down and talked to him.  
  
Stacy: hurts alot  
  
Taker: How many stitches.  
  
Stacy: 8  
  
Taker: That many huh.  
  
Stacy: Yea..Well now we can go home ok?  
  
Taker: Ok lets go.  
  
We walked out of the room...  
  
Stacy: Wait I forgot my jacket...you go ahead I will meet you outside by the limo ok?  
  
Taker: K  
  
He went to the waiting room to talk to the others as they walked outside to the limo, while i went to the room i was in and i grabbed my jacket. Then the door shut and i turned around, It was Paul and Brock.  
  
Paul: Scream and you die  
  
I just kept backing up. Tears came down my face  
  
Paul: I bet you thought it was brave of you to come to daddy's rescue. Well now you will pay for that.  
  
They came closer. I kicked Paul in the groin and I jumped across the bed and tried to get out that way, but Brock ran to the other side. he flexed his boobies and tilted his neck. It cracked  
  
Paul: hold her.  
  
I started to scream, but Paul slugged me. My lip started to bleed.  
  
Paul: now listen up.. you will not interfere in our plans  
  
Stacy: Stop whining you bald pathetic loser and let go of my you deformed jerk  
  
They both were mad and Paul punched me in the cheek and Paul punched me in the stomache. I recovered and i kicked both of them in the groin and since they blocked the door. i opened the window and crawled out on to the ledge. I looked down and saw the guys by the limo. I was on the 2nd floor of the hospital it wasn' t that high, but yet it was high. then i looked to the side. Paul was sticking his head out of the room and i looked to the other side and in another window was Brock.  
  
Paul: STACY GIVE UP!  
  
Stacy: NEVER!  
  
The guys heard me and looked up.  
  
Edge: My god its Stacy.  
  
RVD: What is she doing on the ledge  
  
Taker: Look Brock and Lesner are after her.  
  
Brock climbed out onto the ledge and went toward me. I moved away from Brock and forgot that Paul was there and Paul grabbed my legs. I fell. So I was being held upside down.  
  
Paul: HAVE A NICE FALL  
  
Paul let go of my legs and I fell. Brock went into the window and then they left. Meanwhile...As I fell, I fell near a tree..I grabbed onto a branch with one of my arms and I pulled my self up and crawled down the tree. When I reached the bottom they came and hugged me.  
  
Edge: Oh my God baby are you ok.  
  
Stacy: I think so, can we just go home.  
  
Taker :yea only if your sure your ok  
  
Stacy: I am sure  
  
I was shaking and tearing running down my cheek. 


	6. another nightmare

While in the limo RVD put water on a tissue and wiped away my blood on my lip. Taker had ice on my cheek.  
  
Taker: Sweety you're shaking ....are you cold  
  
Stacy: No  
  
Taker: Hey he won't hurt you anymore. You will have one of us will you all times.  
  
I started crying becuase i was in pain and i was scared, but was crying because I could see my dad was in pain with his arm , but this wouldn't have happened if he would've listened to me when i told him not to go  
  
Kane: hey kiddo what's wrong  
  
Stacy: I told you dad...I begged you not to go...I told you this would happen...why didn't you believe me?????  
  
Taker: I know you did, but Stacy I can take care of myself. Nothing can hurt me.  
  
Stacy: But you hurt your arm  
  
Taker: this? This is nothing.  
  
Stacy: Yes it is ...you can't wrestle with your arm like that. No Mercy is in 2 days...your not ready  
  
Taker: I will be fine you'll see.  
  
Stacy: Ok  
  
Taker: now go to sleep..  
  
Stacy: I don't wanna go to sleep.  
  
RVD: Stacy now that your nightmare has come true...you will have no more night mares  
  
Kane: YEA so go to sleep kiddo  
  
Stacy: Edge will you be there when i wake up.  
  
Edge looked at my dad. He nodded  
  
Edge: Yea of coarse....now go to sleep my butterfly.  
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking my nightmares were gone...but they weren't.  
  
I was sitting at the announcer's table and I saw Brock and my dad fighting in the ring. The ring was surrounded by a steel cage....oh no the hell in the cell...Both Brock and my dad were bleeding badly.  
  
While having this nightmare, Kane was carrying me inside.  
  
Kane: She's having another night mare  
  
Kane placed me on the couch. RVD sat next to me and shook me gently.  
  
RVD: Stacy wake up sweety  
  
Stacy: DAD!!!!!!  
  
I sat up quickly, tears running down my face. I burried my face in my hands.  
  
RVD: Hey you ok.  
  
Stacy: Yea I just need some fresh air.  
  
I got up and went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Then went outside while the coffee was being made. I heard something out side and i saw my baseball bat and picked it up. I walked slowly forward and and looked everywhere. Then someone covered my mouth with a cloth and my hands held together. 


	7. Paul and Brock vs Stacy

I fought. It was Brock and Paul. I struggled and while struggling my jacket and bat fell. I then knew they were trying to gag me and tie me up. I stepped on Brocks toe  
  
Stacy: HEL...  
  
Then Brock put his hand on my mouth.  
  
Paul: Shut up you brat.  
  
Brock picked me up and put me over his sholders. As Brock and Paul carried me away...my shoe fell off. Meanwhile....  
  
Taker: I am going to call the doctor in the morning about these nightmares  
  
Kane: Good idea  
  
RVD: These nightmares are really upseting and scareing her  
  
Edge: She's been gone for a while...I think I am going to go check up on her.  
  
Taker: OK  
  
While they continued to talk Edge open the door.  
  
Edge: Stacy? Are you out here? Stacy?  
  
He looked around. She was no where and so he ran back in  
  
Edge: She's gone  
  
Taker: What ?  
  
They all ran outside and looked around calling my name .RVD then saw my jacket.  
  
RVD: Over here  
  
They all went to where RVD was . They saw the jacket, bat, and shoe.  
  
Taker: Where is she.  
  
RVD: By the looks of it, I would say some one took her  
  
Kane: Paul and Brock.  
  
Then they heard a russeling noise. They looked and saw me running. My clothes were torn and my hair was messy. I was crying  
  
Edge: stacy what happened  
  
Stacy: Brock and Paul...they grabbed me and took me back to a limo. Paul tried to rape me and Brock was just sitting there laughing and watching...and......  
  
I just started crying. RVD hugged me...  
  
RVD:Let's get you inside and you can take a bath.  
  
I went in and took a bath.I told them to go to bed and that i would be ok. When I got out everyone was asleep. Taker slept in his room, RVD slept in the guess room. Kane slept on Taker's couch in his den and Edge slept on the couch in the living room. I went to the kitchen and started drinking my coffee. I looked at the clock. It was 12 midnight. I started drinking and drinking the coffee. At 3 it was done and so I went to make another and there was no more coffee. So I opened up the fridge and saw a 12 pack of soda and I brought out 3 cans. I drank them and then looked at the clock again it was 5.  
  
Stacy: only 5 man...i can do this i know i can.  
  
I went up stairs got dressed and packed and went down stairs and sat at the table and looked outside. I kept seeing Paul's face and then Brocks face. It scared me. I looked at the clock again and it was 7:45. They are sapposto get up at 8.  
  
Stacy: 15 more minutes  
  
I started getting tired again. I then put my head down and fell asleep. I started to have the nightmare again.  
  
It started with replaying what Brock andPaul did to me then I was sitting at the announcer's table...JR and King were talking to me but i didn't seem to notice. I saw Brock and my dad fighting in the ring. The ring was surrounded by a steel cage....oh no the hell in the cell...why is this happening ....Both Brock and my dad were bleeding badly. DAD i yelled as Brock overed him and won.  
  
While the nightmare was going on it was 8 and everyone woke up. They went into the kitchen. They saw my head on the table sleeping and having the nightmares. they saw the coffee cup and empty coffee pot and the 3 empty cans of soda.  
  
Taker: Poor girl  
  
Kane: she really tried to stay up  
  
RVD: She's going to be bouncing of the walls tonight.  
  
Edge: Shes having nightmares again.  
  
RVD walked up to her and shook her  
  
Stacy: STOP PAUL PLEASE STOP!!!!  
  
He shook me again and I bolted up. 


	8. The Steel Cage

RVD: You were having the nightmares again  
  
Stacy: I know ....thanks for waking me...what time is it?  
  
Rvd: 8:10  
  
Taker: When did you get to sleep  
  
Stacy: 7:45  
  
Taker: Stacy 25 minutes of sleep a night isn't enough  
  
Stacy: it is for me...I am going to go take a shower.  
  
I ran upstairs and took a shower. Meanwhile..Undertaker called the doctor. The doctor and Undertaker talked and he then hung up the phone.  
  
RVD: What did he say?  
  
Taker: he said he's never heard of this before. he said he'll drop some sleeping pills over tonight and we are sapposto give them to her  
  
Edge: She won't take it  
  
Stacy: take what?  
  
Edge: Take me up on my offer  
  
Stacy: For what  
  
I said then kissed him.  
  
Edge: My offer of having you valet for me tonight  
  
Stacy: Oh boy would i ever...thank you sweety.  
  
I hugged him, but what i didn't see was Undertaker scowling at him. Edge mouthed sorry to him and his scowl.  
  
RVD: Well let's go don't wanna be late for practice and for the meeting Vince has today.  
  
Kane: that's right i have been so busy latly i forgot  
  
Edge: we all did  
  
RVD: lets go.  
  
We all drove in a limo to the arena. We first went to a meeting. Almost everyone was there when we entered the room. When the Under taker, Kane,and RVD saw Brock sitting down they went to attack them, but before they could security stopped them  
  
Mr.M: Stop it now all of you.  
  
Taker: Your mine Brock ...You had no right to attack my daughter and then watch Paul try to rape her. your dead man walking  
  
I was shaking and backed up into the wall. Edge was holding me. I looked at them fighting and the superstars looking at them then me. They were probably looking at my stitches and bruised cheek.  
  
Vince: now stop this you all can take care of this after the meeting but stop it now.,  
  
They all calmed down and sat Down.  
  
Edge: You don't have to be here if you want.  
  
Stacy: I'm going to go to the ring and hang out ok...Come get me when its over with.  
  
Edge: ok babe talk to you later.  
  
We kissed and Edge went to go sit down as I went to the ring. I stood at the top of the ramp and looked around at all the empty chairs. I walked down the ramp and thinking about everyone cheering for me and how much i love this business. I entered the ring and looked around again, but then everything went black and a bright light shined on me. A voice came on the speaker. It was Paul 


	9. LEAVE ME ALONE

Paul: Hello Stacy!! Nice of you to join me  
  
Stacy: LEAVE ME ALONE PAUL!  
  
Then the lights came on and Paul was standing in front of me and steel cage was around me. I jumped back.  
  
Stacy: i'm not afraid of you...You come closer and I will beat you down  
  
Paul: Now Stacy i don't think i am the kind of person you want to mess with  
  
Stacy: I'm not afraid of you...So say back  
  
Paul moved toward me and I kicked him in the stomache and then the head. Paul went down to his knees. I ran for the door and got out. Paul came after me. I knew since he was a big man he couldn't climb teh cage. So I started to climb. Meanwhile...the meeting was over with and before they left he room. Undertaker looked at Brock.  
  
RVD: What is it Taker?  
  
Taker: Where's Paul.  
  
They look at eachother.  
  
Together: Stacy  
  
Taker: KANE! PAUL'S GOING TO HURT STACY...COME ON  
  
EDGE: SHE WENT TO THE RING  
  
Everyone, but Brock went toward the ring. Meanwhile...I was at the top of the cage, Paul was trying to get to me.  
  
Stacy: LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
You could hear footsteps coming.  
  
Taker: I hear her  
  
Edge: Let's hurry.  
  
They were starting to come out of the back. Paul ran through the empty audience chairs. As the stars were 1/2 way down the ramp. The top of the cage broke and I fel down to the mat. I hit it hard. My head and back hurt really bad. I closed my eyes thinking it would help.  
  
Talker: Stacy?  
  
Stacy: I'm ok dad.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up holding my head. Taker kissed my forehead and then hugged me.  
  
RVD: Let's get you to a doctor  
  
Stacy: I'm fine..i don't need a doctor  
  
Kane: Will you at least see a trainer here at the arena  
  
Stacy: ok...Can you help me up  
  
Taker and Kane helped me up and although at first i staggered, but i caught my balance. Everyone cheer. It brought a smile to my face.  
  
Stacy: Thanks y'all for coming to my rescue  
  
Everyone: Your welcome  
  
I had to laugh at them becuase they all did it in unison. As we walked up the ramp everyone kept looking at me.  
  
Stacy: why are y'all staring at me  
  
Taker: we are just making sure you're ok  
  
Stacy: i am fine..just a bump ont he head and a sore back is all. Nothing to be worrie about.  
  
RVD: We meant emotionally are you ok  
  
Stacy: fine i am just fine can we leave it at that  
  
Edge: Maybe you should stay back here doing my match...  
  
Stacy: WHY? 


	10. Stacy lays down the rules

Edge: because you just got hurt, Paul and Brock have been after you, and you haven't gotten any sleep.  
  
Stacy: First of all, I am fine, nothing a little aspirin won't cure, second, I am not afraid of them anymore, and third I did get some sleep.so can I please?  
  
Edge: OK.. Man why do I have to be so sensitive?  
  
Everyone laughed and I hugged Edge  
  
Stacy: You're so funny  
  
Edge: I am huh?  
  
Edge went to his dressing room to change into his wrestling clothes and I went to my dad's dressing room to get dressed because first of all he doesn't want me to be alone and second of all my clothes were dirty. After I was changed, I went into the main room of the locker room. RVD, Kane, and Undertaker were watching the show.  
  
RVD: Hey Princess! Why you all dressed up?  
  
Stacy: Remember I am going to valet for Edge tonight  
  
RVD: If you go dressed like that Edge will be distracted from his match.  
  
Stacy: Father!  
  
We all laughed  
  
Stacy: Well I got to go to Edge's dressing room.  
  
Taker: Some one has to go with you  
  
Stacy: Dad I will be fine Edge's door is around the corner a little was and I am not afraid of Brock or Paul anymore. Please just let me go by myself.  
  
Taker: Ok.We'll be watching you on TV so in case if any trouble comes along we will come help you  
  
Stacy: And that's another thing I wanted to tell you about.If there is trouble I could handle it. I'm a wrestler and I want to prove to you, Mr.McMahon, my fans, and myself that I am not a wimp and that I don't need my family coming out every time there is a problem. If there is a problem do me a favor and stay back here.I can take care of it myself.  
  
I then left the room. The guys shook there heads realizing that I was truly growing up. I on the other hand went to Edge's room.  
  
Stacy: hey babe you ready?  
  
Edge: I am. Are you?  
  
Stacy: yes I am more than ready  
  
Edge and I walked toward the curtains.  
  
Edge: If anyone comes after you out there.I know your family will come and help you in case I can't  
  
Stacy: They won't come down  
  
Edge: Why do you say that?  
  
Stacy: I told them that I am not a wimp and that I don't need my family coming out every time there is a problem. And to stay back here because I can take care of it myself.  
  
Edge: Why did you do that? 


	11. KANE SINGS?

Stacy: I am able to take care of myself. I can't be daddy's little girl anymore.  
  
Edge: I understand  
  
Stacy: that's what I love about you  
  
We kissed.  
  
Edge: Well Chris Benniot is heading out there  
  
Stacy: Edge.If some one does come out there after me don't try to save me, just pay attention to your match.I can take care of myself one way or another. Promise me that  
  
Edge: I promise and you promise me you won't interfere in my match  
  
Stacy: I promise, unless he brings in a chair, belt, or bell.  
  
I smiled and so did he. He wasn't going to argue with me because I always win. We kissed and Edge's music came on. Edge ran to the left and I ran toward the right. Then we switched sides. After that we met in the middle, kissed, and then ran down to the ring.  
  
JR: Stacy and Edge make a great couple  
  
King: They've been together for a little more than 2 years  
  
JR: Yea it's wonderful  
  
Edge entered the ring and I stayed on the outside. The match went on and Edge was winning. It was now 6 minutes in the match and while Edge was down Benniot went and grabbed a chair.  
  
Stacy: Come on sweetie.get up  
  
JR: Stacy cheering on Edge  
  
King: Watch out Edge Benniot has a chair  
  
I started clapping and before I know it the whole crowd is. Anyway.He got back into the ring and was about to hit Edge with it, but I grabbed the chair away from him through it out and kicked him in the (you know where). He fell to his knees and I got out before the referee saw me.  
  
Taker (at the TV): Stacy what are you doing  
  
The crowd cheered. As the match continued, Paul came out. He started walking down the ramp. I met him at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
JR: Paul is coming out here  
  
King: what does he want?  
  
RVD: We should go out there and help her  
  
Kane: She doesn't want us out there  
  
Taker: Kane's right.if we go out there she will be mad at us and never speak to us again.  
  
Stacy: What do you want?  
  
Paul: You!  
  
Stacy: Think again.  
  
I slapped him and apparently he enjoyed it because he just started laughing. I then punched him and kicked him. He started to retreat to the back.  
  
JR: Where's he going  
  
King: looks like Stacy his too much for him  
  
Taker: That's my girl  
  
RVD: That's my girl  
  
Kane: I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
Undertaker playfully slugs Kane on the arm  
  
Kane: Hey what was that for  
  
Undertaker: you know what it was for you smart allelic 


	12. What does Vince want

I kept hitting him and kicking him. We were now at the top of the ramp. I still was kicking him and hitting him. The match was almost over. You could tell the guys were so tired. Out of the back comes Brock.  
  
JR: It's Brock  
  
King: STACY WATCH OUT  
  
Taker: We got to go out there.  
  
RVD: But Stacy doesn't want us out there.  
  
Kane: Let's just wait a little longer before deciding  
  
I saw Brock and kicked his stomach. He stepped back a little. He was smiling cuz he knew I couldn't beat him. I kicked him again and he did the same thing. I began to scale the side of the Ovaltron structure. Brock followed me. I neared the top when Brock caught up with me, trying to pull me down so I would fall off. Mean while.the match ended with Edge winning.  
  
Announcer: The winner of this match EDGE!  
  
JR: EDGE HELP STACY  
  
KING: I DON'T THINK SHE WILL NEED IT  
  
TAKER: MY GOD STACY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING  
  
Edge saw I was up there with Brock and ran up the ramp to help me, but I didn't need it because I kicked Brock hard in the head about 3 times. Then all of a sudden Brock fell from the structure and sailed almost 50 feet through the air before crashing to the ground below. He laid there unconscious along with Paul. I started to climb down and my feet slipped.  
  
Edge: Stacy be careful.  
  
I got my feet back on it and climbed safely down. Edge and I hugged and as we started to walk back I turned around and looked at Brock and Paul  
  
Stacy: be right back  
  
Edge stopped where he was and I went and walked over to Brock. I put one foot on top of him and raised my hands. The crowd went wild chanting STACY! And clapping. My music came on and I walked over to Paul and did the same thing. Then I headed back were Edge was. He was laughing. While we walked back to Taker's lockers room we talked.  
  
Stacy: what?  
  
Edge: you like winning don't you  
  
Stacy: You bet I do. Plus I proved that I can handle myself  
  
Edge: Yes you did. oh and by the way thanks for your help  
  
Stacy: It was my pleasure.  
  
They walked into Undertaker;s locker room.  
  
Taker: There she is  
  
RVD: We are so proud of you  
  
Kane :Great job...you must be something special to bring down Paul and Brock  
  
Taker: of course she is special  
  
I hugged them all.  
  
Stacy: I am proud of you all  
  
Taker: what for?  
  
Stacy: You didn't come out there to help me  
  
Kane:we figured you could handle it  
  
There was a knock on the door  
  
Taker: come in  
  
An messanger came in.  
  
Announcer: sorry to btoehr you folks... Stacy, Mr.McMahon would like to see you in his office right away  
  
Stacy: ok  
  
He left.  
  
Edge: I wonder what this is about  
  
I left and headed to his office by myself. I knocked on his door.  
  
Mr.M: come in! 


	13. Test loves Stacy

I walked in.  
  
Stacy: You wanted to see me.  
  
Vince looked up and smilled.  
  
Mm.M: stacy have a seat  
  
He said as he shook my hand.  
  
Mr.M: what you did was a miracle... You knocked out Paul and Brock Lesner. no one has ever done that here in the WWE. Therefore since you have so much energy tonight I am giving you a match .  
  
Stacy: what match would that be?  
  
Mr.M: a 1st blood match with TEST  
  
Stacy: You've got to be kidding..no way  
  
Mr.M: You signed a contract with me there fore you will wrestle tonight  
  
Stacy: What if i don't?  
  
Mr.M: I will fire u then sue u  
  
Stacy: When is the match tonight?  
  
Mr.M: In 2 minutes so go get ready.  
  
Stacy: You're going to pay for this  
  
Mr.M: Is that a threat?  
  
Stacy: your damn right it is.  
  
I went to the curtains...Meanwhile the while the guys waited for Stacy they turned on the TV to watch the show.  
  
Announcer: The next match is a no disqualifacation first blood match...coming out first is TEST  
  
Test came out.  
  
Taker: I wonder who's the sorry sap who is wrestling tonight  
  
Then my music hit  
  
Announcer: and his opponent is Stacy Calloway  
  
Taker: WHAT!  
  
I went out to the ring TEST got started right away. We fought and fought.He kissed me forcfully and then I slapped him.He knocked me down hard and while I was down Test brought in trash cans, glass bottles, and etc. to the ring.  
  
Edge: He's a dead man  
  
Taker: Wait til the match is over  
  
When he entered the ring and grabbed a trash can I stood up and kicked the trash can into his head. He didn't bleed. While he was down I went to the turnbuckle and took off the padding...When I turned back around Test was up and he ran my head into the turnbuckle and then hit me in the head with a glass bottle. My head started bleeding and Edge and the others headed toward the curtains.  
  
Announcer: and the winner of this match TEST  
  
Test wasn't satisfied so he got on top of me and started kissing me. I couldn't do anything because I was close to loseing contiousness.  
  
JR: WHAT IS TEST DOING  
  
KING: HE IS KISSING AN UNCONTIOUS STACY  
  
JR: HE'S FOCING HIMSELF ON HER  
  
KING: LET'S SEE SOME PUPPIES  
  
JR: HEY NOWS NOT THE TIME  
  
KING: ITS ALWAYS TIME FOR PUPPIES  
  
JR: YOU MAKE ME SICK.....HERE COMES EDGE,RVD,KANE, AND AND THE UNDERTAKER.  
  
Edge and the guys ran down the ramp and TEST jumped out of the ring and went through the crowd. They run up to Stacy. 


	14. Stacy talks to Vince

Taker: STACY?  
  
EDGE: GET MEDICS DOWN HERE NOW  
  
JR: WE NEED A MEDIC DOWN HERE  
  
KING:SHE IS HURT BADLY  
  
RVD: COME ON STACY WAKE UP  
  
I open my eyes slightly and then close them. The medics came and took me to the hospital. I woke up about 3 hours later. I opened my eyes and closed them trying to focus. I finally open them and look around and there is all my guys pacing. I moaned a little because my head hurt very badly.  
  
Taker: Baby you awake  
  
Stacy: dad where am I? what happened?  
  
Edge: You're in the hospital  
  
Kane: You had a 1st blood match with Test and well you were the 1st to bleed.  
  
Stacy: so what am i doing here?  
  
Taker: Test knocked you uncountious  
  
Stacy: oh.  
  
I tryied to get up  
  
Edge: Hey stay down  
  
Stacy: I am fine i just wanna go  
  
RVD: You need to stay here over night  
  
Stacy: Please...i hate hospitals..i can't stay here  
  
Taker: Stacy Jean Calloway  
  
I stopped and looked at him. He never used my first name unless he was really serious  
  
Stacy: What?  
  
Taker: Get back in the bed now ...you are staying here.  
  
Stacy:AWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
I got back under the covers.  
  
Kane: we are going to go across the street to get some Micky D's. We'll bring you something back  
  
Stacy: ok  
  
Edge: get some rest while we are gone.  
  
Stacy: ok ok  
  
They kissed me goodbye and went to Mickey D's. Meanwhile.I got a call from Vince McMahon.  
  
Stacy: Hello?  
  
Mr.M: Stacy this is Vince McMahon  
  
Stacy: What do you want  
  
Mr.M: I wanted to say I am sorry. I did not know you would get hurt that badly and I did not know Test would force himself on you like that not only once but twice  
  
Stacy: He did it twice  
  
Mr.M: yea he also forced himself on you while you were unconscious  
  
Stacy: You bastard! First you put me in a match. A first blood match let me remind you. Then you see Test force himself on me knowing what Brock and Paul did to me.  
  
Mr.M: I know and I am sorry  
  
Stacy: sorry isn't good enough  
  
Mr.M: What can I do to make it up to you  
  
Stacy: Tomorrow I want a match for the Woman's belt  
  
Mr.M: But Molly Holly and Trish already have this match  
  
Stacy: Make it a triple threat match  
  
Mr.M: good idea. You got it  
  
Stacy: Good.bye  
  
Mr.M: bye  
  
I got up and called in a nurse  
  
Nurse: what can I do for you? 


	15. Match for No Mercy

Stacy: I want the release forms to get me out of here. I am 19 so I can sign myself out  
  
Nurse: ok let me get them  
  
In a few minutes she brought the papers back and I signed them. She took out the IV and I got dressed. I then headed to a gym near by. Meanwhile the guys returned and saw my room was empty. They went to the nurses station.  
  
Taker: Where's my daughter  
  
Nurse: she was released  
  
RVD: What?  
  
Kane: When?  
  
Nurse: 20 minutes ago  
  
Edge: do you know where she went?  
  
Nurse: I think she said she was going to meet a Molly Holly at the gym.  
  
Taker: thanks  
  
They went to the gym and saw Stacy wrestling with Molly Holly.  
  
Molly: good job  
  
Stacy: wanna try it again?  
  
Molly: sure  
  
Taker: STACY JEAN CALLOWAY  
  
The name echoes in the gym. I turned around.  
  
Stacy: OH NO  
  
Molly: What?  
  
Stacy: I'm in trouble  
  
The 4 men walked up to me  
  
Taker: Young lady.. What do you think you are doing.  
  
Stacy: wresting with Molly  
  
Taker: You were told to stay in the hospital bed. What are you doing here?  
  
Stacy: Getting ready for my triple threat match tomorrow  
  
RVD: What match  
  
Stacy: Molly vs. Trish Vs. Me for the woman's title  
  
Kane: When did this happen  
  
Stacy: 25 minutes ago  
  
Taker: Stacy you are hurt  
  
Edge: you can't wrestle with your injury  
  
Stacy: I can and I will  
  
Taker: Hey don't talk back  
  
Stacy: sorry  
  
Edge: will you at least come home with us now and rest for the match  
  
Stacy: Molly is it ok will you if I leave a little early?  
  
Molly: yea. Go ahead  
  
Stacy: thanks and good luck tomorrow  
  
Molly: you too.  
  
I left with them in the limo. When we got home I went up to my room and fell right asleep.  
  
Taker: looks like I don't have to give her any of the sleeping pills the doctor dropped off today.  
  
The nightmares came again. 


	16. Stacy the new champion

It started with replaying what Test did to me and then I was sitting at the announcer's table...JR and King were talking to me but i didn't seem to notice. They were talking to me, but it was like I couldn't hear them. I just looked at my dad and saw him fighting with Brock. A steel cage surrounded the ring.... Oh no the hell in the cell...why is this happening to me again. .... Both Brock and my dad were bleeding badly. "NO PLEASE STOP DAD STOP" I said in my mind Brock covered him and won. NO! I yelled, as my dad was hardly moving.  
  
Everyone woke up and heard me screaming. They came into my bedroom. Edge shook me.  
  
Edge: Stacy wake up  
  
I was still screaming.  
  
Stacy: NO! DAD PLEASE GET UP  
  
Edge shook me again  
  
Edge: Stacy  
  
Stacy: HELP HIM  
  
Taker then shook me hard  
  
Taker: STACY!  
  
I woke up screaming and breathing fast and hard. I was shaking and tears flowed from my face.  
  
Kane: Are you ok Kiddo?  
  
I didn't say anything  
  
RVD: Stacy.are you ok?  
  
Edge: Stacy?  
  
I snapped out of it  
  
Stacy: Hmm.what did you say?  
  
Edge: Are you all right?  
  
Stacy: sure.I will be fine. You guys can go back to bed  
  
RVD: Are you sure?  
  
Stacy: Yea.just go and get some sleep  
  
Kane: OK.now get back to sleep yourself  
  
Stacy: I will.  
  
They left and I didn't get back to sleep. Well we all got ready and went to the arena for No Mercy. My match was up first. I was pumped. Trish and Molly went out first. Trish got a lot of cheers and as for poor Molly a lot of people booed her.  
  
Stacy: I can do this  
  
My music hit. The people got up, and cheered and screamed my name. I ran to the left and then I ran to the right. I ran to the ring and started the fight. (Hey I rhymed) The match was fierce and vicious. Of course my cut from Test opened up and I was bleeding again, but the good news is I gave Molly a choke slam and I gave Trish a last ride and I won Trish's belt  
  
Announcer: and the winner of this match is Stacy Calloway.  
  
People cheered. I ran to the back and when I opened up my dad's door there was everyone cheering for me  
  
Taker: You did it  
  
RVD: We are so proud of you.  
  
Edge: I love you  
  
Stacy: love you too.  
  
Kane: Good job kiddo  
  
Taker: well lets get your head cleaned up.  
  
Stacy: dad can you take me cuz I want to talk to you.  
  
Taker: Sure 


	17. Taker and Brock's match

We walked to the trainer and while he fixed my head I was talking to my dad.  
  
Stacy: Dad please don't go through with this match tonight  
  
Taker: why not? Stacy: My nightmare is going to come true  
  
Taker: what was your nightmare about  
  
Stacy: I just looked at you and saw you fighting with Brock. A steel cage surrounded the ring.... I knew it was the hell in the cell. Both Brock and you were bleeding badly Brock slammed your back into the ring's support pole. Then Brock covered you and won. And you were hardly moving.  
  
Taker: that won't happen  
  
Stacy: But remember you said that about my last nightmare and it came true.  
  
Taker: Just luck  
  
Stacy: Dad  
  
Taker: Stacy this is my job.I am not going to not go out there because of a nightmare you had.  
  
I looked down and tears flowed down my cheeks. He raised my chin up.  
  
Taker: Sweetie I will be fine. I promise.  
  
We walked back and it was now time for the main event. Undertaker went out first then Brock did. After Brock went in. I went out and went to the announcer's table.  
  
JR: IT'S STACY THE NEW WOMAN'S CHAMP  
  
KING: SHE'S JOINING US  
  
STACY: HEY GUYS  
  
JR: CONGRADULATIONS ON WINNNING THE TITLE  
  
STACY: THANKS  
  
KING: SO HOW ARE YOU  
  
STACY: WELL LETS JUST SAY I AM NOT HAPPY  
  
JR: WHY  
  
STACY: I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND I AM AFRAID TO SEE IT HAPPEN  
  
KING: WHAT WILL HAPPEN.  
  
STACY: WELL I DON'T WANNA SPOIL IT FOR OTHERS, BUT IT WILL BE VERY BLOODY AND BROCK WILL WIN  
  
JR: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS  
  
STACY: MY NIGHTMARES  
  
KING: YOUR NIGHTMARES TOLD YOU.  
  
STACY: I KNOW IT SOUNDS SILLY BUT FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS MY NIGHTMARES HAVE BEEN COMING TRUE.  
  
JR: REALLY  
  
STACY: YEA.AND I DON'T WANNA SEE MY DAD HURT SO I AM OUT HERE TO HELP HIM WHEN THE MATCH IS OVER. BUT IF I HAVE TO I WILL GO DOWN THERE AND HELP HIM.  
  
KING: GOOD FOR YOU  
  
JR: THE MATCH HAS STARTED AND UNDERTAKER IS DAMAGING BROCK.  
  
The match went on and everything was happening like it happened in the nightmare. 


	18. Test trys again for Stacy

JR: SO STACY IS THIS WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR NIGHTMARE  
  
I didn't answer  
  
KING: I DON'T THINK STACY'S MIND IS HERE RIGHT NOW.PROBLABY FOCOUSING ON HER FATHER RIGHT NOW.  
  
JR: I DON'T BLAME HER  
  
I didn't even hear him.  
  
JR: THE UNDERTAKER HAS BEEN BUSTED OPEN.  
  
KING: STACY IS STARTING TO CRY.  
  
I had tears in my eyes. I had seen enough. I took off my headphones and since the announcer's table was at the top of the ramp, I ran to the middle of the ramp and started for the ring. Then some one grabbed me around the waist and held me back.  
  
Stacy: LET ME GO  
  
JR: TEST IS HOLDING HER BACK  
  
KING: I DON'T THINK SHE RELIEZES WHO IS HOLDING HER BACK  
  
I turned around and there was Test.  
  
Test: be mine Stacy  
  
Stacy: Go away you sick freak  
  
Test: I can't stay away from your beauty.  
  
I slapped him and started to walk back down the ramp. He ran in front of me and started walking toward me. I started to back away. He then threw me over his shoulders and carried me away.  
  
JR: WHERE IS TEST TAKING STACY?  
  
KING: DON'T KNOW BUT I HOPE SHE WILL BE OK  
  
JR: ME TOO  
  
Meanwhile.Brock won the match and in the back Edge and RVD went to look for me while Kane went to help Undertaker. Undertaker and Brock were both taken to the hospital. Meanwhile.The camera's followed Test into his locker room. There he put me down.  
  
Stacy: You know my boyfriend and family will kill you for this.  
  
Test: I don't think so.  
  
He tied up my hands and he started kissing me. I started hitting him with my hands tied together, but he grabbed my hands and held them.  
  
Stacy: Help some one hel..  
  
But I couldn't say more because he then covered my mouth with his and started kissing me again. Then he heard some one coming and he gagged my mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
Test: stay here.I'll be right back  
  
He left the room. But what the idiot didn't know was that he forgot to tie up my legs. I got up and opened the door and ran to the first door I could find. Thank god it was Bubba and Spike. They saw me and ran to me. They untied and ungagged me.  
  
Bubba: Stacy what happened to you  
  
Stacy: Test kidnapped me and started forcefully kissing me  
  
Spike: Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?  
  
Stacy: I am fine now thanks to you.  
  
Meanwhile.Test went back to the room and saw I wasn't there he yelled in anger. Taker was at the hospital and he was getting stitched up.  
  
Taker: where is Stacy?  
  
Kane: Well..  
  
Taker: what? I can tell something is wrong. What is it?  
  
Kane: Test came down and took Stacy. RVD and Edge are looking for her now  
  
Taker: I got to go help them find her.  
  
Kane: No bro you are staying here and getting taken care of. Stacy will be ok  
  
Then Kane's cell phone rang.  
  
Kane: hello?  
  
Bubba: Is this Kane?  
  
Kane: Yea  
  
Bubba: Kane...this is Bubba...We found Stacy and she alright  
  
Kane: thank you  
  
Bubba: no problem....we also called Edge and RVD and told them.  
  
Kane: good....can I speak to her  
  
Bubba: yea hold on  
  
Stacy: Uncle Kane?  
  
Kane: hey Kiddo are you ok?  
  
Stacy: I am now  
  
Kane: did he hurt you? What did he do?  
  
Stacy: No ....He tied me up and started kissing me like before.. he's obsesed with me Uncle  
  
Kane: well go find your father and Edge and then we'll meet you back at home  
  
Stacy: Is dad ok?  
  
Kane: Just needs a few stitches and he will be ok  
  
Stacy: Tell him i told him so.  
  
Kane: Ok sweetie i will  
  
Stacy: bye  
  
Kane: bye  
  
We hung up with eachother 


	19. Spike loves me

Taker: Who was that?  
  
Kane: Bubba and Stacy  
  
Taker: Is she ok  
  
Kane: apparently Test tied her up and forcfully kissed her again.  
  
Taker: HE"S A DEAD MAN!!!!  
  
Kane: by the way she told me to tell you she told you so  
  
taker: about what  
  
Kane: that match  
  
Taker: that she did  
  
~~~~Back at the Arena~~~~~  
  
Edge and RVD came through the door and I ran to hug them  
  
RVD: Are you ok  
  
Stacy: yes  
  
Edge: Oh baby when i saw him take you away i thought i would never see you again..  
  
Stacy: don't cry sweetie  
  
Edge: I just love you so much  
  
Stacy: I love you more  
  
I turned to Bubba and Spike and hugged them ....yes then the water works come on.  
  
Stacy: Thank you guys so much...you guys are my bestest friends i could ever have...thank you so so so much.  
  
Bubba: any time  
  
Spike: I am just glad you're ok.  
  
I looked at Spike and he was blushing and so was I. I turn to Edge and then back to Spike. I love Edge so much, but Spike is growing on me. I am so confused. We left for the house and when we got there my dad and uncle were waiting for me outside. I open up the door and ran to them.  
  
Stacy: DADDY! UNCLE!  
  
We hugged and cried. Dad sat me down and talked to me about the pills. So he gave me the bottle and I took one. I then went upstairs and went to bed. Another nightmare came but this one was different.  
  
I was in the ring with my dad and he was talking about Brock and then Brock came out and they talked. After Brock left the Big Show comes out and then after talking goes back u. my dad kisses me and heads up the ramp. I have a match so i dont' go with him. The Big show comes out and picks my dad up.  
  
I wake up and look around. It's 2:30 and I couldn't go back to sleep so I took a shower and wrote a note to everyone.  
  
I had nightmare and then couldn't get back to sleep. It's 2:30 right now adn i am first going for a walk throuw the park and then I am going to the all night gym to meet Spike there at 6 and get ready for my match today....I'll meet you at the arena at noon. Love, Stacy  
  
I went the park and then to the gym and worked out. It was now 6 and Spike came in.  
  
Spike: hey girl  
  
Stacy: SPIKE!!!  
  
I ran to him and hugged him. He looked surprized  
  
Spike: What's that for  
  
Stacy: because first of all you are my friend and second of all do you know how boring it is to be here by yourself for 3 hours?  
  
Spike: why have you been here for so long?  
  
Stacy: Had nightmares again  
  
Spike: Nightmares?  
  
I told him the whole story and broke down cring. He held me in him arms.  
  
Spike: Its ok...  
  
Stacy: It isn't cuz no one believes me that my nightmares comes true and My dad is going to be hurt tonight and i can't stop him...  
  
Spike: I believe you Stacy  
  
Stacy: Thanks Spike.  
  
Spike: wanna wrestle in the ring?  
  
Stacy: yea why not. I have to defend my title tonight with Molly.  
  
Then Spike looks down and I remembered Molly was his Ex-girlfriend  
  
Stacy: Oh Spike i'm sorry i didn't mean to bring her up.  
  
Spike: its ok I moved on  
  
I looked into his eyes and something drew me in. He leaned over to me and we closed our eyes and kissed. Then i opened my eyes and stood up.  
  
Stacy: I can;t do this. I am with Edge. I'm sorry for kissing you like that and leading you on  
  
Spike: hey...i'm not sorry...you're very important to me and I would do anything for you  
  
Stacy: thank you spike  
  
Spike: let's go and wrestle.  
  
By now it was 7 and the guys were getting up and hour early because they have some plans for Test and they wanted to get ready.  
  
Taker: Hey guys there is a note from stacy  
  
Edge: what's it say  
  
Taker: I had nightmare and then couldn't get back to sleep. It's 2:30 right now adn i am first going for a walk throuw the park and then I am going to the all night gym to meet Spike there at 6 and get ready for my match today....I'll meet you at the arena at noon. Love, Stacy  
  
Edge: WHAT!?!?! SHE"S WITH SPIKE  
  
Kane: yea Edge so what's ur problem  
  
Edge: latley Spike has been flirting with Stacy.  
  
RVD: She does that too all her friends  
  
Taker: Yea so no need to worry...she loves you alot  
  
Edge: ok  
  
~~~~Back at the arena ~~~~  
  
Spike and I were wrestling in the ring. We were having the greatest time, laughing, learning, teaching, and to tell you the truth...i think we are falling in love. Man I love Edge so much he has just been the greatest but I am starting to fall in love with Spike. I am so confused.  
  
Spike: Stacy this has been the funnest time I have had in a while  
  
Stacy: me too  
  
Then the door flies open and in comes...oh no.. 


	20. Stacy's brutal attack from Test

Stacy: TEST what are you doing here?  
  
Test: I came for you  
  
Stacy: Well i am not going with you  
  
Test: oh but you are!  
  
Spike: Leave her alone.  
  
Test: Make me shrimp  
  
I grabbed my cellophane and called my house. My dad answered  
  
Taker: Hello?  
  
Stacy: DAD PLEASE COME HELP  
  
Taker: WHAT'S WRONG.  
  
Stacy: TEST IS HERE IN THE GYM AND....  
  
Suddenly Spike and Test were fighting and since Spike is a lot smaller than Test, Spike was losing. Spike was now down on the ground holding his stomach.  
  
Taker: STACY?  
  
Stacy: SPIKE! OH MY GOD.TEST NO!  
  
Test: YOU ARE NOW MINE FOREVER  
  
Taker: STACY!!!!  
  
Stacy: AH!!! LET ME GO....  
  
Then I dropped the cell and it went fuzzy for Taker.  
  
Taker: Let's go  
  
RVD: Is Stacy ok?  
  
Tkaer: Test is after Stacy  
  
They ran to the limo and drove as fast as the could to the gym. Meanwhile Test approched me and i punched him. He stummbled back and them punched me back. I flew backward and layed on the ground. Spike saw him hit me and jumped on Test's back.  
  
Spike: Stacy run get out of here  
  
I tried to get up, but Test's arm flew out and hit me again making my mouth bleed. Test then made Spikes head hit the unpadded turnbuckle and spike fell down and was uncontious. Test went back to me who was already out of the ring and heading towards the door. He grabbed my hair and brought me to the punching bag.  
  
Test: if i can't have you no one will  
  
Stacy: Test please  
  
He tied me up the the punching bag and started punching me on my face and ribs adn stomache. I cried and screamed in pain. My face was all bloody. Then a car screeched out in the front. My dad was finally here. Spike was coming too and Test had ran out the back door. They ran to Spike who was now getting up and ok.  
  
Taker: Where's Stacy  
  
Spike: don't know  
  
I moaned and they turned for a couple of seconds and stared at me. They couldn't believe their eyes  
  
Taker: my god  
  
they ran to me.  
  
Taker: Stacy?  
  
Stacy: Dad?  
  
Taker: yea baby... We called 911 in the limo and so help is on the way. Let me untie you.  
  
He untied me adn my legs gave way and I fell into RVD's arms.  
  
RVD: Whoa....I gottcha...I won't let you fall  
  
Stacy: Spike....where's spike?  
  
Spike: I am here Stacy  
  
Stacy: You ok?  
  
Spike: yea i am fine..  
  
Stacy: thank God  
  
Edge: The medics are here  
  
The medics came and took me to the hospital. I found out I got 2 cuts on ym head that needed stitches, I got 3 broken ribs and I got a twisted wrist.  
  
~~~in my hospital room~~~  
  
The phone ran and I picked it up.  
  
Stacy: Hello?  
  
Vince: Hey Stacy this is Vince...I just heard what happened to you.  
  
Stacy: oh really  
  
Vince: yea and I just want to tell you that you are going to have to forfit your title If you don't show up in 1 hour to wrestle tonight  
  
Stacy: that's no fair  
  
Vince: i know and also RVD, edge, undertaker, and kane are banded from ring side....have a nice day and get well soon.  
  
Vince hung up.  
  
Stacy: DAMN HIM! 


	21. Video of Spike and Stacy

Taker: What's a matter?  
  
I didn't answer him. I didn't hear anyone.  
  
Rvd: Stacy?  
  
Kane: What's wrong?  
  
Edge: Stacy answer them.  
  
I got up slowly...My ribs and stomach still hurt. I started to get dressed. I stopped every few seconds to breathe cuz i was in so much pain. When I was done. I was headed out the door, but Taker grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
Taker: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Stacy: Dad let me go...I got to go  
  
Taker: Stacy Jean Calloway  
  
I looked at him...The only time he says my full name is when he is serious. I look up at him and tears fill my eyes.  
  
Stacy: Vince says I have one hour to get to the arena to fight Molly or I will be forfitting my title  
  
Kane: He can't do that  
  
Stacy: He did...and he said and I quote," RVD,edge,Undertaker and Kane are banded from ring side"  
  
Kane: He's a dead man  
  
Stacy : i only got 45 more minutes to get there so dad let me go.  
  
Taker: Stacy you are hurt bad you can't wrestle tonight,  
  
Stacy: Dad I can be 2 types of wrestlers.... i could be a wimp and forfit my title that took me along time to earn or I can suck up my pain and wrestle and at least try to keep my title. I want to be known as a fighter not a quiter. Please dad  
  
He looked into my eyes and gave in.  
  
Taker: let's go.  
  
Stacy: but wait...who's going to valet for me tonight cuz I can barly walk.  
  
Spike: I'll valet for you.  
  
I hugged him  
  
Stacy: thanks Spike  
  
I looked at Spike  
  
Stacy: Before we go are you sure you're ok  
  
Spike: yea  
  
Stacy:ok.... i want to thank you for helping me back at the gym. If you wouldn't have jumped on top of Test there is no telling what he would've done.  
  
Spike blushed and we hugged again. I got on the wheel chair that my father and dad forced me to sit in. We got into the limo and headed to the arena. On arrival, Edge got out and helped me out. I put my arm around him and we slowly walked to the curtain. I held my stomach and ribs as we walked.. Spike followed up. I winced in pain  
  
Edge: Stacy you really shouldn't do this  
  
Stacy: I have to....just rememeber I will see you after the match,  
  
We kissed and I switched from Edge's waist to Spikes. My music hit, crowd cheered, and Spike and I slowly walked out and down the ramp.  
  
JR: Whoa look at Stacy  
  
King: What happened to her?  
  
JR: I don't know but her ribs are bandaged and her face is all bruised and cut up.  
  
King: where's Edge and why is Spike with her  
  
JR: I've been notified that RVD,edge,Undertaker and Kane are banded from ring side  
  
King: Oh no  
  
In the back, RVD,edge,Undertaker and Kane were watching and worrying. They knew I was hurting really bad but they couldn't come to the ring until the match was over. anyway, Spike helped me into the ring. Before Molly came out a video played on the screen Spike and I turned toward it.  
  
Test: Stacy tonight your life will change and not for the better and here's a reminder at how bad it can get.  
  
It showed Test attacking me in the gym.  
  
JR: So that's what happened to her  
  
King: Poor Stacy...she can't even look at the video  
  
JR: I won't wanna either but we have to we are the commentators  
  
King: Spike is hugging Stacy and telling her to stay focused.  
  
Molly's music started and once she got in the ring the fight started. molly knew I was hurt and that's what she went for. We fought and fought. I finally had enough....the pain was unbearable. I climbed the ropes and jumped. I landed on Molly and covered her. 1-2-3  
  
Announcer: the winner of this match and still your woman's champion Stacy Calloway.  
  
Molly rolled ff and the ref helped her to the back. I layed there holding my ribs. spike came and held me. Edge, Kane, Taker, and RVD ran down to the ring.  
  
Edge: are you ok?  
  
Stacy: It hurts so bad  
  
Taker: Let's get you up  
  
The picked me up. Then another video appeared.  
  
Test: Stacy you claim to love Edge, but explain this.  
  
~~~VIDEO~~~ Spike: wanna wrestle in the ring?  
  
Stacy: yea why not. I have to defend my title tonight with Molly.  
  
Then Spike looks down and I remembered Molly was his Ex-girlfriend  
  
Stacy: Oh Spike i'm sorry i didn't mean to bring her up.  
  
Spike: its ok I moved on  
  
I looked into his eyes and something drew me in. He leaned over to me and we closed our eyes and kissed. Then i opened my eyes and stood up.  
  
Stacy: I can;t do this. I am with Edge. I'm sorry for kissing you like that and leading you on  
  
Spike: hey...i'm not sorry...you're very important to me and I would do anything for you  
  
~~~END OF VIDEO~~~ JR: Stacy and Spike kissed  
  
King: next is puppies  
  
JR: O BE QUIET  
  
Edge looked at me and then he ran to Spike and they started fighting. I got in between them  
  
Stacy: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU  
  
They wouldn't stop. Finally they didn't even notice me and I got punched.  
  
JR: They hit Stacy  
  
King: Oh no  
  
I fell back and they stopped and looked at me. I held my face. They could just stand there in shock. Kane picked me up and carried me backstage. I just rested my head onto his chest and cried. When we got the Taker and RVD started yelling at Edge and Spike. 


	22. Stacy wants to be dead

We entered the locker room.Kane set me down on the couch. I hid my face in my hands and my uncle sat next to me.  
  
Kane: What's a matter  
  
Stacy: I am so confussed and unhappy  
  
I stood up and went to my jacket and pulled out my sleeping pills.  
  
Stacy: Maybe I will be better off dead  
  
Kane: don't say that  
  
Stacy: Why not it's true...I can't handle this...I can't handle anything else...For the past 2 years everything I had is gone...All the things I've worked so hard for are gone or everything is confusing...It's the only solution...Just to take all these pills and die.  
  
I started to open the bottle of pills and Kane walked up and grabbed them from me. RVD,Taker, Edge,and Spike walked in. I cry into his chest as he hold me and brushes my hair behind my ears.  
  
Kane: Stacy you don't know what you are saying.  
  
Stacy: yes i do uncle...Please just let me do it.  
  
Kane: No Stacy I won't let you do it..  
  
Taker: Princess what's a matter?  
  
Stacy: nothing  
  
Taker: I know when something is wrong so tell me what was it you were talking about with your uncle?  
  
Kane: Stacy said she can't handle anything anymore and she wanted to kill herself. So she went and was going to take all these pills, but i wouldn't let her.  
  
Taker: is this true?  
  
I didn't answer him...I started toward the door.  
  
Stacy: I need fresh air.  
  
Undertaker stepped in front of me.  
  
Stacy: Dad please get out of my way  
  
Taker: no Stacy...not till you talk to me  
  
Stacy: what's there to talk about  
  
Taker: What do you mean what's there to talk about..There is plenty to talk about like why you just tried to commit suicide  
  
Stacy: You wouln't and couldn't understand...no one could  
  
Taker: Try me  
  
Stacy: Look at the past 2 years...i've been stalked, almost raed twice, thrown out of a building, Attacked, kidnapped, you name it...it happened  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Stacy: so I made a descion  
  
Taker: what is it?  
  
Stacy: you'll see...just watc the tv  
  
I held my ribs adn walked to the ring.  
  
JR: it's Stacy  
  
King: she doesn't look happy  
  
JR: I wonder what's wrong  
  
I grabbed the microphone. The fans went crazy for me 


	23. NO DAD NO

Stacy: Thank you for that warm welcome. I love coming out here and see all you wonder people enjoying something I enjoy. Ever since I became a wrestler you guy have been there for me and I appreciate that. Y'all are wonderful people and I am glad I had the chance to come to your beautiful city.  
  
The fans cheered my name and cheered me on.  
  
Stacy: What I am about to say is difficult for me because I love you all and I love this business. This is my final week as Woman's Champion. I have decided to take a break from wrestling for a while.  
  
The crowd booed and I started to cry.  
  
Stacy: I know...I don't really wanna leave y'all, but I need to heal. I promis you this when I come back I will be 100%. Don't worry I will still be a valet for some of the wrestlers and I will also come and talk in the ring once in a while. I just can't wrestle right now. I love you all and I will be back.  
  
The crowd cheered and then Taker's music came on. He entered the ring and we hugged.  
  
JR: Stacy and Taker are hugging  
  
King: a father and daughter moment.  
  
He kissed me on the forehead and then told me to go backstage. I said no and that i would be by JR and King talking to them. He agreed.  
  
I went and sat by JR and King  
  
King: welcome stacy  
  
Stacy: thanks  
  
JR: so you're still going to be here, but ur not going to wrestle  
  
Stacy: That's right Jr i need to heal physically and emotionally  
  
Taker: Throughout my years at WWE i have wrestled the best, I have beaten the best, and at Hell in the Cell I was beaten. Brock at Hell in the Cell you were the best.  
  
JR: did i just hear what i thought i heard?....The Undertaker telling Brock he is the best  
  
King: What?  
  
Stacy: How could he say that...he knows what Brock did to me  
  
JR: I think we misunderstood that's all  
  
Stacy: Oh well i still love that man to death  
  
WE all laughed. Brock came out and went to the ring. Paul was behind him pleading with him not to go down there. Brock grabbed the mic from taker.  
  
Brock: Undertaker...the fight against you was an honor and i respect you for it...As for what happened to your daughter Stacy...it was all sapposto be about business but it got out of hand...Paul and I appologize...DON"T WE PAUL  
  
Paul nodded and Brock went up with Paul. Undertaker Then walked up the ramp doing his arm thing and then all of a sudden Big Show came out and attacked the Undertaker.  
  
Stacy: NO DAD!!!  
  
I stood up and was headed toward the Big Show but King held me back.  
  
King: Stacy you're going to get hurt if you go over there  
  
Stacy: I don't care i got to help him  
  
It was too late Big Show threw him over the ramp. Then Big show held a mic to his face and looked at me .  
  
Big Show: I"M BACK STACY I'M BACK  
  
He smiled and left. King let go of me and I ran to the edge and saw my father motionless.  
  
Stacy: DAD!  
  
I started crying. I felt some one pick me up and i cried into his chest. It was RVD! We walked to where he was.Kane and Edge were already there and my dad was trying to get up  
  
Stacy: Dad stay down...stop trying to be a proud man...everyone respects you and this won't changge that.  
  
He apparently didn't hear me he got up and walked away.  
  
Stacy: I am going to go get our bags and meet y'all at the hospital.  
  
I started heading up the ramp and then I stopped as Test was at the top of the ramp. I didn't care though...all i cared about is my father and that he was hurt.  
  
JR: OH NO ITS TEST  
  
King: WHAT DOES HE WANT.  
  
I walked right up to him, shook my head, and went around him to go to the back. Test grabbed my arm and i swung around  
  
Stacy: Let go Test..I got to go help my father. Let go  
  
Test: Don't worry..We'll send a note to your father that you are in good hands....my hands  
  
Stacy: buzz off loser.  
  
I hit him on his back as he slung me over his sholders....just then Spike, Bubba, and the Rock came out. Spike took me off Tests sholders while Rock and Bubba took care of Test.  
  
Spike:come on let's get you to the hospital  
  
I hugged him and he took my hand and we got our stuff and went to the hospital. We were in the waiting room...mostly all the WWE stars. I was pacing and waiting. then a doctor came out. 


	24. another nightmare

Doctor: Is there a Stacy Calloway here?  
  
Stacy: That's me....How is my father?  
  
Doctor: well your father has neck and back injuried, but right now It's too soon to tell what will happen, but as soon as we know...we will tell you.  
  
Stacy: Can I see him?  
  
Doctor: I don't know  
  
Stacy: Please sir...I have to see him  
  
Doctor: I sappose you can, but stay only a few minutes.  
  
Stacy: OK  
  
I walked with him to my father's room. I walked in and saw him lying there with his eyes closed.I walked up to him and started crying as i took his hand.  
  
Stacy: I love you father and I promise you I will get the Big Show back...he will pay for what he did to you.  
  
I kissed his hand and walked out of the room. I walked back into the waiting room. Everyone was still in there. I wiped off my tears and sat in a chair. my cell phone rang..  
  
Stacy: Hello this is Stacy Calloway.....Thanks...I'll wait outside for you...o and by the way...I just wanted to say thank you to you and the rock for what you did. love ya too bye.  
  
I wiped away some more tears and headed to the door.  
  
Kane: where you going  
  
Stacy: that was Bubba...he is bringing over dad's stuff he left at the arena.  
  
I walked out there and a limo pulled up and Bubba stepped out. He handed me the bag and I set it down and hugged him. Everyone was watching me. They think I will break, but i have plans for Big Show....O I HAVE PLANS HA HA HA  
  
Stacy: Thanks Bubba...you are a great friend  
  
Bubba: Take care and don't worry your dad will be ok  
  
Stacy: See you on Smackdown tommorow  
  
Bubba: Maybe you should stay here with your father  
  
Stacy: no I have some business to take care of first.  
  
Bubba: well ok...but be careful ok  
  
Stacy: Ok bye  
  
Bubba left and I walked back in with my father's stuff. I sat down and opened up the bag. Inside I grabbed a shirt of his that said DEADMAN INC. and I held it to my heart. I closed my eyes remembering what it was like when he wore it. Then I looked in the bag and pulled out a picture of my dad and me sitting on his motorcycle hugging. I starting crying. Kane came over and put his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and cried.  
  
Kane: He will be ok...I promise  
  
I cried for about 10 minutes and after that I feel asleep. Kane made a bed out of chairs and laid me on them and i was still holding his shirt. Most of the people left. Kane. Spike, Edge, RVD, JR, King, Jeff and Matt hardy were still in the waiting room to hear more news. Kane sat there looking at the picture of My dad and me. RVD sat next to him.  
  
RVD: You ok man?  
  
Kane: I remember taking this picture... Stacy was 13 and It was the first time he had let her on his bike. She was so happy then.  
  
RVD: She will be happy. It will just take time  
  
Kane: Yea Stacy can't live with out him and he can't live without her  
  
RVD: no one will leave ....at least not for a long long time  
  
While they all talked...I had another nightmare  
  
I was confronting Big Show he picked me up and threw me into a door. The door opened and I flew in it. It was the Halloween party. Everyone backed away into walls. Big Show came in after me. I took out a gun and said.  
  
Stacy: This gun has one bullet and its got your name on it. You're going to pay for what you did to my father.  
  
Big Show: You think a tiny little bullet is going to hurt a giant like me...I don't think so...Now I am going to do to you what I did to your father. Your father is a has been...and will always be  
  
Stacy: You know what he may be but at least he's not a giant that never was and will never be  
  
Big Show: That's it you're dead.  
  
Big Show came toward me. He grabbed the gun. We fought and then BANG!!! the gun went off. The gun was then dropped to the groud. Everyone was wondering who was shot. Everyone was silent and still.  
  
While I was having this nightmare. Everyone was looking at me.  
  
Kane: She's having another night mare again.  
  
Jeff: Nightmares?  
  
RVD: For a while now ever night she has nightmares and they have been telling the future.  
  
Matt: Weird  
  
Edge: I'll wake her up  
  
Edge walked to me and shook me. I sat up screaming. When I relized where I was...I put my head in my hands.  
  
Kane: You ok kiddo..  
  
Stacy: Yea..sure  
  
I got up and walked around. 


	25. saying goodbye

I put piece of hair behind my ear. I was shaking real bad.  
  
RVD: Stacy....something is wrong...I know it why not tell me'  
  
Stacy: You wouldn't believe...plus you and everyone will find out tommorow 15 minutes before Smackdown ends.  
  
Kane: What will happen?  
  
Stacy: You'll see....let's just say...I will miss you all. I got stuff to do before tommorow...see ya at the arena  
  
Edge: Stacy!  
  
It was too late I walked outside and into a cab. The cab took me to a friends house. He helped me make a video and while he finished the video I wrote some letters. Meanwhile during the night Taker was awake and was released. He has to go to phyical therapy for a while.  
  
~~~~Smackdown~~~~  
  
RVD, Kane, Edge, and Spike were looking for me. Smack down was a good show...Angle and Benniot knocked eachother out and that was so funny. It was now 15 minutes til the end of Smack down. I got the gun earlier that morning. I went and found Big Show. Big Show picked me up and threw me into a door. The door opened and I flew in it. It was the Halloween party. Everyone backed away into walls. Big Show came in after me. I took out a gun and said.  
  
Stacy: This gun has one bullet and its got your name on it. You're going to pay for what you did to my father.  
  
Big Show: You think a tiny little bullet is going to hurt a giant like me...I don't think so...Now I am going to do to you what I did to your father. Your father is a has been...and will always be  
  
Stacy: You know what he may be but at least he's not a giant that never was and will never be  
  
Big Show: That's it you're dead.  
  
Big Show came toward me. He grabbed the gun. We fought and then BANG!!! the gun went off. The gun was then dropped to the groud. Everyone was wondering who was shot. Everyone was silent and still. Big Show backed away and laughed. I fell to teh ground and my stomache was bleeding. I was shot. Big show left laughing. Then all of a sudden RVD, Edge, Kane, and Spike came in and ran to me. RVD held my head.  
  
RVD: MY GOD SOME ONE CALL 911 HURRY  
  
Stacy: Father don't bother...I'm not going to survive  
  
RVD: Yes you are  
  
I gave a little laugh  
  
Stacy: Father I can win match's but i can't win death  
  
RVD: Yes you can  
  
Kane: Come on munchkin fight it  
  
Stacy: I'm not that strong Uncle  
  
Kane: Yes you are  
  
Stacy: I better say my goodbye's now...before i go  
  
RVD: No you're not leaving us.  
  
Stacy: Spike...you're the greatest friend I ever had and i will never forget you....  
  
Spike: I love you Stacy  
  
I smiled  
  
Stacy: Edge...I love you baby....  
  
EdgE: I love you more  
  
Stacy:Uncle Kane...you always been there for me thank you...tell dad...i love him...  
  
Kane: STacy don't talk that way ...you can tell him yourself  
  
I shook my head..The medics came in. I was being put on a stretcher..  
  
Stacy:And Father I wish I had more time with you...2 years hasn't been enough.  
  
RVD: No it hasn't and that's why you're not leaving..  
  
Stacy: Tell my fans how much I love...  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
RVD: Stacy?  
  
Medic: LET'S MOVE HER NOW WE ARE LOSING HER  
  
RVD: STACY STAY WITH ME  
  
I was rushed to the hospital. After teh show was over everyone but test and the big show came to the hospital. Taker was watching the show and met them at the hospital. They sat there trying to comfort Taker and RVD. Then the doctor came out and walk to Taker. 


	26. MY BABY GIRL

Doctor: Mark...I'm Doctor Smith..I and mulitple members of my staff worked on your daughter. We did everything we could, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. I'm sorry ...your daughter didn't make it.  
  
Taker: NO OH GOD NO  
  
Taker fell to his knees crying and screaming no. Kane got on his knees and cried with Taker. Everyone was crying and hugging some one else.  
  
Doctor: She wanted me to give you these letters and she told me that she wants you to play this tommorow for all the fans. again i am sorry for your loss.  
  
Taker: MY BABY GIRL IS DEAD.....WHY!!! GOD WHY OH WHY!!!  
  
RVD: 2 YEARS ....I ONLY HAD 2 YEARS WITH HER....NO!!!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! .OH GOD NO  
  
Later that night they all sat down and read the letters. They were all personalized to the person. RVD,EDGE, Taker, Kane, and SPIKE  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
Before any of the matches came on...Spike and all the superstars came out ...all exept Test adn Big show...Taker and RVd were even there. They walked out to the ring. Spike had a microphone. He paused for a long time.  
  
Spike: My best friend Stacy as you know was shot yesterday...I regret to inform you that she did not make it...she has passed away.  
  
The crowd showed different emotions.. Some were crying and some where going no not her.  
  
Spike:She wanted us to show you this video  
  
The video started and it showed me sitting outside, at night, looking at the stars. I talked still looking at the stars/  
  
Stacy: I love looking up at the stars. When you look up at them...it takes you to places you've never been.  
  
I turn and look at the camera.  
  
Stacy: If you are watching this tape..it means I have passed away...But hey don't cry for me...I have had a pretty good life...I have 2 wonderful fathers, 1 awesome uncle, 1 hot and sweet boyfriend, and wonderful friends....and let's not forget my fans. With out you I would be nothing...Well what else can I say..Take care of eachother and never forget me.....  
  
Then I blew a kiss and it then started adn played music..the wind beneth my wings....  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
  
You always walked a step behind. So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain. Chorus:  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
And ev'rything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
cause you are the wind beneath my wings. It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
  
I would be nothing with out you. (Chorus) Fly, fly, fly away,  
  
You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, fly, fly,  
  
So high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank god for you,  
  
The wind beneath my wings.  
  
Along with the music it showed moments of me wrestling and being with family and friends... While the video played the wrestlers lit candle and watched the video....at the end of the video it showed a pic of me holding the Woman's belt and on the bottom it said Stacy Jean Calloway 1982-2002.  
  
The wrestlers headed to the back. The last people were Undertaker and RVD walking side by side looking down and crying.  
  
~~~~FUNNERAL~~~~~  
  
They decided on having an open casket. When it was time for everyone to walk to the casket and say goodbye....Taker and RVD was first...They walked up to the casket and looked at there daughter...They just broke down crying and left the room. After everyone said goodbye...They went to burry her.  
  
Minister: Ashes to ashes dust to dust  
  
They lowed me into the ground. After that they made a pact that Big show will pay and for the rest of there careers they all made Big Show's life hell....  
  
THE END 


End file.
